He's Gone
by Hawk-laguz
Summary: Greil was gone...what else could be said? Centered on Ike and Mist, their grief, and how they learn to cope.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or it's respective characters. Ike, Mist, the Black Knight and all other characters belong to their respective creators and Nintendo.

* * *

_He was gone, what else could possibly be said?_

Sitting against the frame, her back to the wall and one leg hanging down towards the floor, Mist watched Ike through the single glass window in her room. For day's she had sat here, saying little and eating just as little food as well, rising only when she needed the latrine. A blanket lay on the ground by her bare foot, untouched for some hours now. Her once pretty ocean blue eyes were a bit swollen and red from both exhaustion and the tears that never seemed to stop flowing. An untouched plate of food sat on a tray near the still made bed, but Mist just didn't have the energy to stand and eat. She knew Rhys and the others were all worrying, but she didn't really care. Mist wanted to give up, on life, everything, all she wanted was to be with her brother and parents. Yes, Ike was still living, but with the way the two had been behaving, it was as if Mist was completely alone in this world.

Since the death of their father, both of the Greil siblings had been in a state of grief far stronger than that of the rest of the company members. The title of Commander had been dropped on Ike far sooner than expected and the burden on him to keep the company intact was heavy. Shinon and Gatrie had left the very day of Greil's funeral, Titania had promised that she would be a backing support for Ike in all ways possible; but as for Ike...Mist wondered how he was able to stand outside every night for so many hours and continue to swing his sword the way he was now.

Since the day of Greil's funeral, the youngest of the two orphans could only watch her brother, not sure what to say. Although she wanted to reach for him, hold him tightly as she cried again and again, but she couldn't do it. Seeing his isolation – exactly like her own – made Mist feel like she shouldn't approach him; her insecurity getting stronger with each passing day. One hand grasped the silvery blue medallion of chaos in her weak grasp as the other pushed through her limp brown locks, Mist's lower lip trembled and a few more tears passed through her dark lashes. A half breath half sob escaped from her lips and Mist grit her teeth, afraid to think about what could happen to them all without Greil. Her head slipped down to lean against the cold glass, her breath fogging and then disappearing.

If the two of them were to continue going on like this, with little sleep or food, they would both soon fall ill. Unless Rhys decided to force them to rest.

A loud clatter of metal meeting wood brought Mist to her senses and she looked back at the moon only to realize she had fallen asleep there inside the window seat. Her cheek was flat where it had rested on the glass and felt icy to the touch, her legs and arms were covered in goose bumps and her teeth chattered slightly. In other words: she was freezing. The noise that had drawn her from rest turned out to be the medallion, having slipped from her slackened grasp. Mist looked at it blearily and reached down to pick it up. With no attempt at stabilization, she fell to the floor, landing on her side with a thump that echoed in the darkness.

Making no effort to move, she lay there and pulled the token to her breast, "Oka-san…why did you both have to go?" More tears threatened to spill over. With a whimper, she closed her eyes and curled into a ball, unconsciously trying to be invisible, to become a part of the room.

* * *

Ike had long left training to sit in the shadows of a giant elm, leaning against its roots for support. He was exhausted, but he had to keep training. If he didn't get stronger, who else was going to end up dying from his mistakes? Ike was not ready to lead, and if Greil fell to that Black Knight…then how good were his chances? Ike scoffed at his thoughts, his chances of winning in a battle against the Black Knight were less than one percent. He could barely stand after a single blow from that rogue, the very reminder of it was enough to make Ike's blood boil with rage and despair. His knuckles turned white as he clung to the hilt of his sword, a bloodlust beginning to run through him.

Breathing deeply, Ike closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but images of Mist's devastated face kept flashing through his mind, making the effort all the more difficult. A low growl escaped his throat and his eyes darted to the second story window where he knew Mist had been watching him every night. For days he had avoided her, not because he didn't want to see her, just the opposite, he wanted to see his little sister, but feared the blame that would be hidden in her eyes. The day of Greil's funeral, Ike swore he saw anger within Mist and refrained from seeing her since then. She had made no efforts to see him, thus he made none for her. They were stuck in an impass, both held back by their grief and fear. Titania called him a fool and even Boyd said that Ike's actions were 'messed up' – although his brotherly compass didn't exactly point due north.

Ike adjusted and leaned out from the shadows to see the window more clearly, Mist was still there leaning against the glass, it looked to him like she was sleeping. "Finally she's resting," He sighed out loud. He knew that she hadn't been sleeping, and refusing meals, but he had been doing just the same, but he didn't care. Obviously neither of the siblings realized just how similarly they thought about their situations. Ike blinked and looked back at the window again, Mist moved and turned her head, looking at something in the room perhaps? No, she was looking down towards the floor, just as soon as Ike realized that, she dropped from sight completely.

Ike's heart nearly stopped when she vanished, had she finally succumbed to her depression and gotten sick? Fear be damned, Ike wasn't going to risk loosing his sister because he couldn't face her hatred for him. Standing, he ran into the nearest entrance, hurrying to the second level in a panic. Once he reached her door, he hesitated for only a second. Then, opened the door with more force than he had meant, slamming it against the wall with a bang. "Mist?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Here's chapter 2! I know it's short, but I don't think I want to make them too long, otherwise I'll lose my ideas and end up getting stuck like I did with my other story. Chapter 3 is already in progress, it'll start off with Ike's POV and go from there. Please R&R and let me know any advice you might have! I value my readers opinions more than you know.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fire Emblem or it's characters, they all belong to Nintendo. I just get credit for the fanfic.

* * *

Titania sat in the seclusion of her room, staring at the wall with in frustration. For day's she had been trying to figure out why she hadn't been able to get through to either of Greil's children. She knew they were grieving, but it had been nearly two weeks now and no progress had been made with either of the pair. With this oncoming war, the mercenaries were all faced with hardships; Greil's death was just another blow they were going to have to learn to deal with. On Greil's grave, Titania had sworn to follow Ike and help him to be the commander, she swore to protect everyone, and help them be happy again. She swore to Elena that she would protect the children all of those years ago when she died, she had done that to her best ability hadn't she? But now that Greil was also gone, Titania saw the young man Ike was, and the woman Mist was becoming, whether they realized it or not.

For some strange reason, their continuous wallowing in grief was beginning to get on her nerves, if the two didn't make up soon she was going to have to force them. It was not that Titania was heartless to the situation, in fact she probably felt an equal amount of sorrow at the lost of her best friend and mentor as his children did, but it had been nearly three weeks. The company needed to get moving again if they were going to continue escorting Princess Elincia to the Gallian capital. She could make them see reason, and then she would let Rhys bring them back to health in his own fashion. But the priest was unlikely to be very forceful with Ike compared to his student. Titania smiled at that thought, how would Ike react when he learned that Mist had been taking lessons from Rhys to be a healer? Greil hadn't been as enthusiastic about the idea when Mist first mentioned it, but Titania had convinced him otherwise and the girl had studied often whenever she could spare the time. Titania could see Greil's persistence and Elena's gentility within they're daughter, she would make a fine mercenary yet. There was no time now though, only the battles to come, Mist would have to learn the life of a mercenary in the field the hard way.

Titania's ears caught the sound of a slamming door and she shook herself out of her reverie to go investigate. It was the middle of the night no one should have been up at this hour, except for Ike of course. The lad had been doing nothing but training day in and day out. Titania left the room, her boots clacking across the stone floors with every step, her long red braid shaking back and forth…

* * *

Mist heard footsteps approaching quickly, but she didn't react with alertness as she normally would have. Staying where she lay, she waited, if it was an emergency then she would know about it soon enough. As though it were timed with her thoughts, the door slammed open, its wood cracking against the stone wall. Mist could slightly see the shadow of a tall figure cast by the lantern in the hall, his boots were visible in the gap beneath the bed and floor. She knew those boots, and that voice that called her name.

"Go away…" She whispered, trying to shrink back against the wall even more. Her attempts were fruitless; she was as far as she could go. She closed her eyes, grasping the medallion so tightly her hands hurt, tears were forming again, but she didn't want to let them out.

"Mist?" He had stopped and stared at the room, looking towards the window, but the bed hid her well. Maybe if she stayed still he would leave? She took a deep breath and held it, trying to remain silent. "Misuto…" He sighed and shut the door, leaving only the moonlight to filter through the glass. To her dismay, he hadn't left. Ike walked around the bed and knelt down on one knee, placing a hand on her head. "I know you're awake, Imouto-chan."

Mist's grasp on the medallion loosened and her face relaxed as she listened. She couldn't even remember the last time Ike had called her by that name. He wasn't mad at her after all? Letting out the breath, Mist gave a little gasp as a sob bit at her throat. Ike's fingers rubbed through her hair as though he was stroking a kitten followed by his arms lifting her from the cold stones. Mist's eyes were now burning from the suppressed tears and she finally opened them to let the flood pass. Through the blurs she could see that they had stopped on the bed, and warmth consumed her as he wrapped a blanket snuggly around her shoulders before he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her small frame, hugging her to him.

"Hisashiburi desu ne?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! And no, it won't be the last chapter, not so long as I can have more material out. This chapter was alot of fun to write, so much better than paying attention in math class. Some specific words in here, really are from the game. ;D Can you spot them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, it's characters all belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Ike wasn't entirely sure what went through his mind in those past minutes. When he had stormed through the door, he couldn't see Mist at all. He knew that this was the right room,even if she wasn't in plain sight from the corridor, he knew. He couldn't lie and say that her ignoring of his presence didn't hurt just a bit. But now that he was here, Ike was not going to back down.

"I know you're not asleep, Imouto-chan." When he had run his fingers through her hair, he noticed a heat that seemingly rose from her skin, Mist was running a fever. Instinctively Ike had lifted her from the floor and wrapped her snuggly into a blanket, holding her to him as though she were an infant. He could feel her shivering through the fabric, a few beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Hisashiburi desu ne?" Ike couldn't think of anything else to say, but the phrase fit. Mist's head bobbed up and down in response before lying against his collar, obviously tense despite the trembling. Ike rubbed his hands up and down the blanket for the extra friction, hoping it would help to warm her.

"You have a fever…" His azure eyes wandered around the room, catching on the untouched tray of food before he narrowed them worriedly. "Why haven't you been eating?"

Mist said nothing in response, letting out only a small sniffle as the tears kept falling. Her eyes kept blinking repeatedly, faster than usual. Was she trying to stop them? Ike let out a slow breath and frowned. He hadn't been eating much either, but he ate enough bread about once a day to sustain him until the next morning. Mist obviously had only eaten nibbles of food for the past two weeks, possibly none on some days.

"You're starving yourself silly…" Ike looked down at her, trying to lighten the atmosphere, it wasn't working so well. Mist's silence was starting to get a lot more difficult to handle. It wasn't easy having a one sided conversation. Ike bit his lip and could feel his fear of the past weeks beginning to build up again. Mist hated him after all…

Greil's dying words echoed in his ears, the ones he whispered there in front of the castle the mercenaries still occupied. _"Forget about revenge…leave that knight alone…stay away…I need you to take care of everything…The company…Mist…"_

_"Father…that is easier said than done."_ Ike closed his eyes and placed his chin on top of Mist's head, exhaling with a sigh.

"Do you want me to leave?" His eyes remained shut; he tensed, waiting for a response.

Mist's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, a fresh wave of tears brimming over. "Iie…" Her voiced sounded desperate. That brought Ike more relief than he was expecting.

"I…thought you hated me…" She whispered, her fingers lacing around the fabric of his shirt and clinging to him tightly.

Ike opened his eyes slowly as realization dawned on him, in all this time; he had avoided his little sister thinking it was for the best. It was, in fact, just the opposite. She had said she wouldn't allow him to become the commander, or that's at least what he thought she said. Instead, she only meant that she wouldn't allow anything to happen to Ike, yet they both misinterpreted each others reactions. That was what had brought them to this point.

"I'm sorry Misuto…I've been and idiot and thought you were blaming me for Otou-san's death…I'm so truly sorry."

Mist shook her head again, a soft whimper escaping. "It was that knights…he took 'tou-chan away…"

Ike caught the nickname for their father that she had constantly used throughout their childhood and he softened at the memories. The mention of the Black Knight burned deep inside him like a red hot blade. "I promise you, I will kill the man who took Otou-san and then we'll go back home to our normal lives. Boku wa yakusoku."

"Hai." A small flicker of a smile crossed Mist's lips and her tears stopped completely. She closed her eyes and now fully relaxed against him. With only a few sentences, the two siblings had breached the bridge that had divided them for several days. Ease set over them and Ike felt his exhaustion come sweeping down on him in folds. He looked down at Mist and then to the door, wondering if he should leave to let her sleep. A crack in the door frame drew his eyes and a pair of bottle green hues started back at him. When had Titania arrived to the scene?

Her eyes jumped from Ike's to look at Mist before glancing back and winking, the door slipping shut with a soft click.

* * *

Well, well, well…it seems the Greil children had finally reached out to one another.

Titania let out a relieved sigh and smiled at the door she had just closed. She caught bits of their mostly one sided conversation, but what was left unspoken, though she couldn't understand it, had left their hearts at ease.

"Well Greil, maybe those two will be alright after all." Titania took a step down the hall, returning to her room, ready for a night of rest.

* * *

Mist felt warm and comfortable now that she and Ike had made their peace. Her constant tears had stopped, and she started to feel lighter and happier than ever. A gradual throbbing in her temples had gotten stronger and reminded her of what Ike had said only a few minutes earlier. Did she have a fever?

Mist was feeling groggy despite the comfort and she huddle closer to Ike for more warmth. She blinked once and could feel sleep beginning to settle in. "Itai…" The throbbing continued and she began to fight to stay awake.

"Well you are sick, silly. Tomorrow you are staying in bed, and will eat a decent meal. That's an order."

Mist sensed the smile in his voice and returned his comment with one of her own. "So will you," She whispered, starting to lose the fight with drowsiness. "Onii-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Aishiteru."

Ike smiled again and kissed the top of her head gently, "Aishiteru, Imouto-chan." He could tell she was drifting away. "Sleep now."

Mist nodded slowly, still clinging to his shirt, her voice nearly inaudible now. "Stay…"

Ike hesitated a bit, and then nodded with that same smile. "Hai." He adjusted them and kicked off his boots, letting them clatter to the stones below. Mist felt a second blanket be draped around them but she fell asleep before it had settled completely.

And Greil's children slept, clinging to each other as they had when they were much younger and did not know of many of the hardships of the world. Maybe they still felt like children, but they were much stronger than even they knew.


End file.
